Chapter 4:I SLEEP IN A MULTIPLE CLIMATE BED
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 4:I SLEEP IN A MULTIPLE CLIMATE BED' Just for you to know,the whole thing about being clamed and not knowing what claiming is,is very strange.Everybody stares your head,you're thinking ''What's wrong with my hair? and then Chiron welcomes you,saying who's your godly parent,too. But,there are many advantages,after the claiming.You're welcomed to a cabin,with your half-siblings.You feel that you belong in the Camp. In my case,when Chiron spoke,some guys and girls came to me,smiling.They said to me to come where they're sitting usually.Then,when the sing-along ended,my cabinmates and me went to a cabin with symbols on the wall's bricks outside.In the wooden door,was painted a small golden retriever that could move across the door,like a life wallpaper!When I first saw it,I was surprised. "We call him Kinon.He's a nice dog."one of the guys said.When we got inside,I saw how awesome the cabin is.It has purlple walls with brick wallpaper,a blue carpet with images of wave that were moving,a miror that except of your reflection didn't saw the cabin,but many places.The cabin has a big library with books with tittles kike Curses in Ancient Greek,Symbol-Spells,What Changes if a Spell is Pronounced in English.''I wanted to read them all.Also,it has a window that when you look at,you don't see the Camp,but many places:the Eiffel Tower,the Statue of Liberty,Hagia Shophia,the Golden Gate Bridge,the Big Ben,the Parthenon and many other places.It has three normal windows with flowers on the ledges,too.Except,the flowers are ''not normal,because they glow,they rotate and they jump. When I stopped looking around,the others started introducing themselves.'Lester"said a tall guy,maybe 16,with black hair."John" said a boy,not older than 11,with a warm smile and straight blonde hair."Ben"said a guy,maybe 13,with brown eyes like mine,except mine are light-brown."Lucinda" said a girl with very long red hair,with dark eyes,maybe 14."Jasmine" said one girl with a locket that looked like a small ax,around 17."Rebecca" said a blonde girll,maybe 15."Lou" said the counsellor of the cabin.She had dark hair,a kind look and nice clothes.She had a ring like a knife.She gave me an orange T-shirt that read "Camp Half Blood" and a book which tittle was Spells and Magic,''author:Hecate brought to you by Hermes Company."Hermes has a company?"I asked "Well,he's the god of numbers so he's a business man"Ben said .Then,in 11:00 p.m we were all at our beds.But I couldn't sleep.I was thinking about the day:the monster-noon,the Anemoi-Camp afternoun and claiming.It was the most adventurous day of my life.(Of course,I would soon have ''way more adventurus days.)I was moving my hand back and forth on the floor next to my bed.I pulled my arm on the bed,but I touched the wood on the side of the bed.Suddenly,I felt like I was in a beach:smelling sea air,a sea breeze blowing in my face,hearing waves.It was pretty relaxing,but I was surprised.I whispered to Lester,whose bed was next to mine"Psst,Lester why do I feel like I am next to the sea?" "The bed is magical.You touch a symbol on the side of the bed and you feel like you're in a different climate every time.It's pretty relaxing and makes the bed exciting.The climate on a bed soesn't work an another,like you have a personal climate." "OK,thanks for the info." "Your welcome."he said and in he was snoring in a minute. Ι looked at the side of the bed.It had some symbols:one like a wave,another like a tree,another like a triangle,another like a line with a wide leaf,another like a fish and another one that looked like many dots together. I touched the tree and I felt like I was in a forest,hearing birds,smelling trees.I touched the triangle andmthe temeprature became cold and I was smelling snow,like I was on a snowy mountain.I touched the the line with the wide leaf and I felt like I was in the jungle.I touched the fish and I felt like I was under the water,although I was completely dry.I touched another I hadn't seen erlie,r that looked like many waves,and I felt like I was lying on the surface of the sea.Then,I touched the dots and I felt like I was in the desert,hot air blowing in my face and the temperature was hot.I touched again the sea-surface button and slept.The next mornig I woke up refreshed.I put on my new T-shirt and looked myself in the mirror and while Sahara was behinf me.My light-brown hair,in the color of milk chocolate, were very tangled."Is there a comb?"I asked. "I your bed." said Ben,while picking his sword from the carpet. I went to my bed but I didn't find a comb.I saw a symbol like a comb and I touched it.A comb popped out of nowhere in my hand.Well,not from nowhere.It was magically ''in the bed.''I thought.I combed my hair. "C'mon,guys we don't want to be late for training today."Lou said. "Um,Lou,do I have to take something.?" "Just your weapon,Ector." I took my bow and quiver and got out of the cabin with my cabinmates,to start my training. Category:Chapter Page Category:Original Idea Category:GreekArcher365